Modern electronic design automation (EDA) tools are devised to communicate design intent and the circuit behavior between a circuit designer and other technical personnel such as design team member. With the number of transistors in an integrated circuit (IC) doubling approximately every two years according to the Moore's law, contemporary electronic designs have become increasingly bigger and more complex over time.
Conventional approaches start with generating a schematic design from one or more design specifications. A layout engineer may then invoke a floorplanning module or a placement module to generate a floorplan or placement for the blocks, cells, devices, and discrete circuit components based on the schematic design and subsequently employ a routing module to interconnect these blocks, cells, devices, and discrete circuit components to generate a post-route layout. When violations (e.g., violations in one or more design for manufacturing requirements or constraints) are found in the floorplan, placement layout, or post-route layout, layout engineers often use various layout modules to fix these errors. Because layout engineers often are not aware of or completely lack the knowledge of the design specifications upon which the electronic design is based, these layout engineers may freely modify a floorplan or layout so long as the final layout meets the requirements or constraints considered by these layout modules. As a result, violations of design rules, requirements, constraints, or preferences (collectively requirements for plural or requirement for singular) are often fixed at the expense of non-compliance with the design specifications.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method, system, and computer program product for implementing a physical design of an electronic design with design for manufacturing (DFM) and design specification awareness.